


Brownies

by DancingQueensStories



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingQueensStories/pseuds/DancingQueensStories
Summary: After eating brownies that were evidence, William, the Inspector and George, get reactions and have fun with their lady loves.
Relationships: George Crabtree/Effie Newsome, Margaret Brackenreid/Thomas Brackenreid, William Murdoch/Julia Ogden
Kudos: 1





	Brownies

William is in his office trying to figure out how the latest victim got a heart attack from eating a couple of brownies, when Brackenreid comes in, "so Murdoch, do we know how the old codger hit the bricks?"

William shook his head, "no, sir. I tested the brownies and they weren't poisoned as we thought, since he had a young wife and he had no food sensitives. So, I don't know" he says failing his hands up and looks at the blackboard again.

As he turns Inspector grabs one of the brownies and eat it, "mmm, there very good"

William turns around, "sir, that's evidence"

"I just took one, keep your shirt on Murdoch" he says as he leaves his office

5 minutes later, George comes in, "sir, the wife's alibi checks out, she was at her mother's when her husband died."

Murdoch rolls his eyes, "were back at square one" he says and turns his back again, when George grabs a brownie.

"George!"

"What? Try them sir, there really good"

William gives in, and eats one, "wow there are really good"

It was an hour later, William, the inspector and George, all decide to head home. As William was heading home, he decided to take a short cut home, when he went passed a lingerie shop and he began getting aroused, knowing Julia shopped at the place all the time.

"Why, am I so aroused?" William thought to himself and looked down, "oh, boy, I better get home!"

He got home within minutes, put his bike on the rack and opened their door, and went inside.

"Julia, I'm home"

"In the kitchen, William"

He walks in the kitchen and sees her washing the floor, with her bum facing him, "I dropped a bag of flour, and just cleaning it up now"

William didn't pay attention to what she said as he grabbed her which made her yelp with surprise, picked her up and placed her on the kitchen counter, "William, what has gotten into you?" said she as he nibbled at her neck.

William didn't say anything as he picked her up and made passionate love to her on the floor.

A few minutes later, still out of breath, "William…seriously…what has…gotten…into you…not that I am…complaining. That was…incredible"

William chuckled, "it was…and I don't know. I was just in my office, figuring out how our victim died from the brownies."

Julia chuckles, "William"

He looks at her, "yes"

"Did you eat a brownie?"

"Yes, I had one, so did the inspector and George, why?"

Julia laughs even more, "William, the brownies that Sildenafil in them, which helps males if they have high blood pressure or suffer from heart attacks. But…"

"But what, Julia?"

"It's also a drug to get a man aroused. The brownies had a high dose of the drug in them."

"Julia, is Sildenafil, the same drug known as Viagra?"

Julia nodded while laughing, "yes"

"Oh no!"

"William, what, its fine were married and what we just did was amazing."

"Yes, it was amazing, Julia, but George and the inspector had a brownie as well"

Julia laughed even more and began crying, "that's the funniest thing I had ever heard. I wonder if Margaret and Effie are getting some as well"

"Julia…I rather not think of that right now"

(Brackenreid's Home)

"Thomas…my goodness…what had gotten into you?" Margaret said as she catches her breath

"I bloody hell, don't know. Sorry though"

Margaret laughed, "sorry…it was amazing. We haven't had passionate lovemaking in…actually don't remember."

"It was good for me too, Margaret"

(Effie's Boarding House)

"George Crabtree…you love machine…what has gotten into you?" Effie said staring up at the ceiling with a smile on her face

"I don't know. Ever since eating that brownie, I was just aroused."

Effie laugh, "well, whatever, what we did was absolutely amazing…and no regrets."

They kissed when they hear a knock on the door, "oh shoot, it's my land lady. Hide under the bed, George"

George falls down on the floor, grabs his clothes and hides under the bed, while Effie grabs her nightie and opens the door.

"Miss Jamieson, how are you, tonight?"

She looks in her room, "you know there is no visitors allowed after 9:00, especially gentlemen friends"

"Yes, I know and I should say the same thing about you"

The lady gasps, "well alright, good night"

"Good night"

Effie closes the door and locks it, "ok, George, coast is clear"

He gets out under the bed, grabs Effie by the waist and they land on the bed and make love again.

The next day at work, William ask the inspector and George in his office, "sir, George, did you both have certain reactions and…urges after eating a brownie?"

"Murdoch!"

"Yes, I will admit" George said

"What the bloody hell is going on, Murdoch?"

"Sir, I had a certain reaction. I very strong urge to uhhh…"

"Please, Murdoch, don't need the details."

"Well, Julia tested the brownies and said they had a high dose of the drug Sildenafil or we call it as Viagra."

Inspector and George's eyes went wide, "you mean to tell me…we…uh…bloody hell"

"That explains so much, when Effie said"

"Please, Crabtree, don't need the details in your bed life with Miss Newsome. But why was the drug in the brownies?"

"Well the young wife, did mention the he had high blood pressure, and heart attacks in the past. But he wouldn't take his medicine, so she always asked their cook to make brownies with the drug in them."

"So, it was the cook?" Brackenreid asked

"He must have put to much of the drug into the brownies"

"Well, Crabtree, get him in here"

"Sir" George said as he leaves

Brackenreid closes the door, "so, Murdoch, you and the doctor, eh?"

"And you and Mrs. Brackenreid, eh?"

"Yes, I was hoping if you could write down the drug so I can…"

William put his hand up, "say no more" he said as he wrote down the name of the drug, "here, I don't where you can buy it, but this is how its spelled."

"Thank you, Murdoch"

An hour later, they charged and arrested the victim's cook, who admitted he killed the man because he was in love with the young wife.

It was the end of the night and all the men headed home to see their lady love, but first a trip to the pharmacy for Brackenreid, before heading home to Margaret.

(Brackenreid Home)

When he got home, he smelled something good and saw a tray of freshly baked brownies and calls out for her, "Margaret?"

"Yes, Thomas" she says with a seductive voice

He turns around and sees her in lingerie, and is shocked but sighs, "Dr Ogden, told you"

She nodded and approached him, "want to see those brownies in bed?"

Brackenreid chuckles, "take them upstairs, I'll be up in 2 minutes"

"Ooh, Thomas" she says as she grabs the tray of brownies and goes upstairs as he puts away the Viagra in the cupboard and gets a bottle of milk with two glasses.

(Effie's Boarding House)

George knocks on Effie's window, and she lets him in, "George"

"Effie, let me explain, what happened to me last night."

"No need, Julia, told me. You ate a brownie that contained Viagra."

"Uhh, yes"

"Well…ever since I heard what happened I got some brownies from my bakery…Viagra free" she says as she opens a bakery box with fresh baked brownies, "help yourself, George"

He grabs a brownie and eats it, "mmm, good but not as good as the other brownies, but still good"

They continue eating the brownies and make passionate love.

(Murdoch's Home)

William arrives home and smells chocolate, "Julia?"

"In the kitchen"

William enters into the kitchen and sees, Julia in lingerie, holding a tray of freshly baked brownies, which he knew she didn't make since she saw the bakery box in the garbage bin.

"How was your day, detective?"

"Uh, good"

"Yours?"

"Well it was my day off, so I decided to go to a shop and buy some of these brownies and this lingerie set."

William gulped at the sight, since it was the same lingerie he got aroused to the night before.

She approaches him, "so what do you want to do detective?"

He grabs a brownie and feeds it to her, and she does the same thing.

As he grabs another one, a piece of the brownie fell into her cleavage, "oh, it fell"

Without hesitation, he leans in and eats the piece of brownie off her chest and licks the chocolate, which makes her moan like crazy.

She grabs another brownie and they eat it together and licks the chocolate off each other's faces. They put the rest of the brownies on the counter and make passionate love on the kitchen floor.

Afterwards, they laid on the floor, and finished eating the brownies, while drinking milk from the glass bottle.

"I wonder if the inspector and George got the same thing as what we did with the brownies?" she said with a sly smile

"Julia, you didn't?"

"What do you think, William?"

"You called Mrs. Brackenreid and Miss Newsome?"

"I did. We had tea this afternoon and went to the same lingerie shop and bakery"

All he could do is shake his head, "you little…" he says and gives her a kiss

The End

(Viagra was called Sildenafil back in the day. It was to help men who suffered from high blood pressure, and heart attacks)


End file.
